The Huntress of the Dark
by xgummybears
Summary: “As I expected,”he whispered with a dangerously low voice.His hand clenched tightly on the hand where she held her silver stake. "I knew you were up to something.Now why would a gorgeous girl like you be holding such hazardous weapons? You could get hurt.
1. Huntress

**Note: **I'm actually inspired somewhat by the Stephanie Plum novels by Janet Evanovich and by the Night Huntress novels by Jeannie Frost. Frost's titles for her books are always so beautifully phrased and meaningful: Halfway to the Grave, One Foot in the Grave, At Grave's End. And I simply loved Catherine's nickname, Kitten, thus I decided to incorporate it into this fanfic. This fanfic is not exactly like the Night Huntress series- quite difference since there is more than one male character but I give create to this author for my inspiration and the title of this fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter One:

Huntress

~~~~*~~~~

The heavy and dreary clouds loomed over the streets like haunting shadows. The gloom of the night sky slipped slowly into the small, cramp and run-downed apartments- clogging the ambiance of the rooms with its misery.

Kaitlyn strolled with confidence down the street, towards her destination. With each stride, she cool feel the cool metal of her stakes, hidden in her black heeled boots, bumping into her bare calves. She shivered, the night was breezy and her mandatory attire was not exacting suiting. Refraining from rubbing her hands over her arms to get rid of the newly formed goose bumps, she quickened her pace.

She spotted the dinky looking bar up ahead, almost immediately her sense tinkled up and she could literally taste the scent of everyone that was in that saloon. Pausing at the door, Kaitlyn tugged her red lucky top lower, if that was even possible, and adjusted the black mini-skirt down, so she was revealing as much of her abdomen as she could. She was drenched in heavy makeup and felt as if her face would crack any moment. But this wasn't her first mission, the pay wasn't all great but things that had to be done simply had to be done.

Marching through the door, she slid into the nearest seat, eyes scanning the area for her next victim.

"Hello beautiful, what can I get you today?" Her eyes rotated slowly to look up at the bartender and glanced briefly at the name tag on his shirt.

"A gin and tonic would be great, Chris," Kaitlyn replied, casually smiling and tilting her head. There was no need to order anything stronger; she liked to be sober during missions.

He flashed her smile before immediately producing the drink and turning to attend other customers. Frowning, she took a sip of the liquor, Michael Ren was no where to be found. Apparently he hadn't arrived yet, but there were no worries. He was bound to see her whenever he did come- it was hard to miss a girl who was barely dressed and sitting alone.

As Kaitlyn was finishing up the glass of gin and tonic, he walked in. Her lips were pressed against the cool glass, hiding her unmistakable smile. Almost immediately, Michael spotted the beautiful girl and changed his direction towards her. _Bingo_.

"Why _hello_ there. Aren't you a fresh face," the sleazy man greeted, taking the empty seat next to huntress. His eyes slipped from her lips, pausing at her breast and down to the bare legs that seem to go on forever. She smiled sloppily, hoping he'll buy the feigned drunk countenance. She dropped her face into her hands and blinked slowly. Michael grinned and licked his lips, he bought it alright. It was as easy as luring mindless fishes with bait. They were clueless of the consequences that followed. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Tanya," she returned with a delirious smile. Someone like him didn't deserve to know her real name.

"Here alone?"

Oh, don't you _wish_ I was here alone, her thoughts echoed loudly and clearly in her mind.

"I was with a friend- earlier," she paused, emphasizing her woozy state. "But he turned out to be a jerk. So- here I am."

Kaitlyn hiccupped and rested a hand on his shoulder as she leaned closer so he'll have a clearer view down her shirt, which, he did. "But _you,_ wouldn't be rude to a lonely girl would you?"

His eyes sparkled with interest and he slipped his hand on her bare thigh. How typical. "Let's go somewhere more private."

She nodded without an objection as he led her out of the side door, face buried against her neck. Once they were alone and the noisy bar was no longer in visible or audible distance, Michael shoved the lady roughly towards the wall of the alley. He pressed himself against her and Kaitlyn could feel his labored breathes hot against her skin.

"What are you doing?" she cried, pasting on a terrified expression. He grinned maliciously.

"Didn't your momma tell you not to be so easy? Girls that are easy don't have much of a lifespan." Michael advanced, fangs manifest at the corner of his lips suddenly as he prepared to help himself to her. Not wasting a moment, her eyes flashed vividly as jerked her knee up against his crotch. His face twisted in agony as he stumbled backwards.

"Oh, but didn't you wish I was easy as I looked, asshole," she retorted smugly, dragging a silver stake out of her left boot.

"You bitch!" he snarled, eyes flashing red. Kaitlyn cocked her head and smirked.

"Sorries, I didn't know that a corpse would still have sensitive feelings. I'll try to remember next time," she replied darting close to him before plunging the weapon down into his chest. His eyes went round and big as he let out a dying gasp. He choked one more time before she shoved his corpse off of her body, watching as it disintegrated into nothing but bones. She dug the stake out and wiped it clean on her skirt. Clicking her tongue, she strode away from the crime scene.

As she rounded the corner, the figure leaning against his stealth black Volvo turned to look at her. He removed the sunglasses that he wore no matter what time of day it was.

Vance Westing. Kaitlyn would refer to him as her accomplice in fighting the un-dead. But the smart-ass considered himself as her mentor. That an arrogant jerk.

"Less than ten minutes for a kill, a new record for you darling. Yet another male succumbing to your beauty," Vance greeted with an exaggerated hand gesture. His close-to-six-feet stand towered above her 5 feet 4 inches height. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a casual black t-shirt (which, not to mention, clung snuggly against his firm and muscular chest, not that she really bothered to notice of course) a black belt was visible underneath the shirt and tired black jeans that rode low. Vance must have been in one of his moods- where he chose to wear all black. Not that his attire made him look creepy or freakish- but more so…dead attractive. It just had that kind of effect. And not to mention, he definitely could blend in well with the darkness of the night. His black hair was ruffled, not due to the constant motion of his hand through his hair- but wind tossed messy. Something about Vance always screamed "devour me now". Maybe it was his looks; maybe it was his attitude, Kaitlyn didn't have a clue. If he was a little bit less sarcastic, she would have hooked up with him long ago.

"Well, Vance, that only proves the incompetence of your fellow male species," she snubbed throwing him a smirk as she flipped her luscious black hair back to show emphasis. Walking pass him, her hands pulled the passenger side-door open and slid into the comfortable leather seat. He leaned down and peered at his partner through the window. His eyes traced the outline of her face: white creamy skin with a healthy tan; large black eyes that held firm confidence but at the same time a playful aurora; long black hair that framed around her oval shaped face; heavy eyeliner that added a darken and dangerous glow to her eyes; small glossy lips that curved into a pouty smile; and a faint shade of blush was visible on her dainty cheeks.

He shook his head; he was truly enthralled by her beauty, passion and mind. Never had he been so attracted to someone of the opposite sex in such a way. Sure, women walked in and out of his life- but no one like Kaitlyn Show had had such an effect on him.

But it wasn't like he was going to tell her straight up- no, Vance Westing had too much pride to do such an act.

"I do believe we should really hit the road unless you aren't done ogling at my breast," Kaitlyn commented smugly. Vance's lips curved into a loose smile.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot that you only let vamps have that kind of privilege," he returned, adjusting his dark glasses back into place. She scowled at him, her eyes narrowing into a glare as he chuckled. Never did Vance forfeit the chance to made snide comments about her attire.

"Actually, who was it that told me in order to attract them, I have to display myself?" she snapped, tugging her shirt upper to cover her cleavage from popping out. Vance shrugged as he got into the driver's seat.

"Display yourself yes, but from the looks of it- a nude artist can just paint you right now without the need of removing any more articles of clothing," he shifted the gears as the car shot down the empty seat.

"Ha. Ha," Kaitlyn laughed dryly. "You should watch your mouth Vance Westing. I'm the one with the silver stakes here."

"Darling," he started, glancing at her, an amused smile tucked in place and humor dancing on his eyes. "If you were to attack me, I would have to down in three seconds flat."

She pursed her lips and looked away as Vance picked up his ringing phone. He was right- even though he wasn't the one out there to kick ass, it didn't mean he couldn't. Vance had been her mentor, whether she liked calling him that or not- he taught her all she needed to know about vampires and how to lure them in. It would only be natural that he could kick her ass without even trying too.

"Kevin called, looks like it's going to be a busy night," Vance informed swiveled his Volvo sharply around the corner. She groaned inwardly and she had thought she could spend the rest of the night relaxing in her bathtub. But it was her job to be a huntress- after all she gets paid for her work.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~


	2. Lover's Quarrel

Chapter Two:

Lover's Quarrel

~~~~*~~~~

The coffee shop was decorated with dark sultry colors, a fireplace, black oak floors and cocooning cozy corners. The large, tan colored, single sofas rests against a backdrop of soft and elegant wall lighting. Centered on each round coffee table was a small lit candle. The items on the menu ranged from Jasmine tea to light Espressos. The café name, "Reminiscence", fit beautifully with the feeling that customers would receive once they entered through the single glass door.

Kaitlyn had immediately swiped on a waitress outfit once she stepped into the shop. Customers were already starting to fill up the room. She quickly ushered the impatient couples into their seats and handed them a menu.

"Where were you?" questioned Sharon, a close friend and co-worker of Kaitlyn's, as she poured coffee into two porcelain cups.

"Don't ask about it- yesterday was a long night," Kaitlyn replied with a groan, grabbing her head. Sharon raised a questioning eyebrow as she placed the coffee on a metal tray pushed it to her friend.

"Table two," Sharon instructed before turning to look at another order. Kaitlyn nodded before walking smartly down the center aisle to two business women seated to her left.

"Good morning ladies, two black coffees?" Kaitlyn inquired, seating the dishes down with a bright smile.

"Yes, thank you. Oh, and I must say- the cakes here are absolutely delicious. Me and Patricia always have to come here for a slice," commented the women with a smile. Kaitlyn nodded.

"Thank you! You should really try our chocolate mousse cake- it's our famous-

Kaitlyn had glanced away from the women to point to the dessert seated behind the glass cases but happened to spot Sharon talking to a familiar someone. Her smile faded as her eyes narrowed into annoyance. She uttered an apology to the ladies before and hurrying off.

"Oh- you were looking for someone, Sir?" asked Sharon towards the male with a puzzled look. "Who may it be if-

"Don't worry Sharon, I'll seat this gentlemen," interjected Kaitlyn, grabbing Vance's arm roughly leaving her friend gaping with confusion. She pulled him into the dim concealed corner booth and slid into the seat next to him. Propping up a menu and hiding her face behind it, she glared at Vance.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, glancing around. Vance smirked with amusement. His dark sunglasses were clipped to the white t-shirt he chose to wear today.

"Is this the make-out booth Katie? Why, you could have just asked-

She swatted the arm that had snaked around her shoulders, "Stop messing around. I'm serious. You are not suppose to be here. Who was the one to warn me numerous of times to not be so conspicuous during the day?"

He shrugged casually. "I had something to discuss with you that couldn't wait."

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sharon's urgent calling. "Stay here and behave," the slayer hissed, shooting a glower at her mentor.

"When do I not?" Vance returned, plastering on an innocent façade. Kaitlyn shuffled over to the front desk where Sharon was busy counting receipts as she talked on the phone.

"Need something?" Kaitlyn questioned with an impatient glance back at the other bounty hunter who was merely sitting there, turning his phone over and over between his fingers. Sharon held up a finger as she hastily bid the person on the other line good-bye and hung up.

"I have to run over to the pharmacy for a pad, cover for me," Sharon informed with an apologetic smile. Grabbing her bag, she dashed out the door before Kaitlyn even had the chance to object. Grousing with annoyance, Kaitlyn plopped into the seat and started to flipped through the numerous papers on the desk. Most of them were reservations notes that needed to be set into the computer.

"You know that guy over there?" inquired a voice. Kaitlyn tilted her head up to meet Leila's questioning gaze. Her childhood friend stood there dressed in matching black and purple uniform except Leila chose to wear the cutesy dress version instead of the slacks Kaitlyn had on now. Leila had been a friend ever since junior high- the first time they met each other was in the cafeteria where Leila had offered Kaitlyn half of her oreo cookie. The only reason they had been able to stay friends for so long was that- Leila was the truly faithful and loyal type; she won't betray friendship for nothing. Once you were friends, you will always be friends- no doubt about it. And that was a reason why Kaitlyn liked this girl so much- she wasn't phony like so many other people; Leila would never plaster on a fake façade (well at least to her friends) and she spoke her mind.

Ever since junior high, people marked them as twins; you would not see one without the other. But because of this, Kaitlyn always found herself compared with Leila. Leila, the perfect angel, was best friends with some disobedient and wild devil. Kaitlyn would always remember her mom scolding at her and asking 'Why can't you be more like Leila?' 'She would never lie to her parents.' 'She would never sneak out in the middle of the night to go to a party.' 'She would never play prank calls on the neighbors.' 'She would never scare the jibbers out of her younger brother.' She would never do this or do that. The list goes on.

But Kaitlyn would merely scoff at their pathetic remarks. If they said that, they did not know Leila. Sure, Kaitlyn was a wild party girl- but she was blatantly wild. Leila was an angel with some flaws. She had lost her virginity at 14 and was wasted for the first time at 15. But Kaitlyn knew that Leila only did such wild stunts so for attention from her parents. They were a divorced couple that really didn't know what was going on with their daughter's life.

However, after a while- after Leila's parents had to go to the hospital because Leila had been misusing some prescription drugs- did they realized what was wrong with their daughter. And when college started, Leila actually regained her composure and was able to stand back on her two feet.

"Um," Kaitlyn began, her eyes startled. Then she remembered, Vance never came to 'Reminiscence' before, it was only logical that Leila wouldn't know who he was. "No, not really-

"Oh, so you're not into him then?" Leila interrupted her eyes glittering with excitement and hopefulness. Kaitlyn snapped her mouth shut, she got the idea; Leila was the one interested in Vance.

"Great, I'm going to get his number," Leila declared with a grin, as she spun around, her long curly hair twirling behind her and hurried off to Vance's table. Kaitlyn still sat on her seat, baffled by the whole conversation.

It was odd, truly odd. Sure, Vance was good-looking and all, but Kaitlyn didn't really meet any of his girlfriends (if he had any). The occasional girls that came up to him, during missions, and asked for his number, Vance would wave them off without a single glance. Kaitlyn would have considered the dude to be gay if she didn't catch the occasion looks on his face whenever he was around her.

But for a friend, a close friend like Leila to show interest in the one guy that she was highly irritated by was mind-boggling. She didn't think any of her own friends would have such poor taste in a guy like Vance. But then again, they would only realize how annoying he was after they spoke to him.

However, Kaitlyn didn't have to worry too much, Vance was probably going to wave Leila off with a cold shoulder. Kaitlyn just had to prepare a speech to comfort her friend. She looked over to Vance's table expecting to see his scowl and Leila's appalled look but instead, her mouth nearly dropped at the sight. Vance was grinning at Leila, eyes completely focused on hers as she laughed along to what he apparently had said. He then, scribbled something onto a napkin and handed it to the delighted waitress.

Kaitlyn turned back to her work, her mind still having trouble recovering from the astonishment.

"I got his number," Leila chirped, looking mesmerized at the black and white napkin in her hand. Kaitlyn scowled as she pretended to be focused on what was on the computer screen.

"Hmph, yea I am quite aware of that," she grunted, jabbing the keys on the keyboard angrily. But Leila, in her dazed state, was completely oblivious to the tension.

"And you know what? I didn't even have to ask for it!" Leila exclaimed with a giggle. Kaitlyn turned in her seat so fast, she nearly knocked into Leila.

"You got to be kidding me," Kaitlyn snapped, marching over to Vance. Her feet planted themselves firmly on the side of his booth.

"You," she hissed, jabbing her finger on his chest. "Do. Not. Fraternize. With. My. Friends. Got that?"

He caught her finger between his to prevent her from poking him further. Vance smirked as he leaned closer. "My, my. Why are you so mad? If I didn't know any better, I would say you are jealous."

She pressed her lips together abruptly. That question did strike her as odd. Why was she mad? What Vance did was none of her business.

"Ha! You're not only a conceited idiot but a crazy one too. I'm infuriated because I don't want my friend's feelings to be hurt when they realized how much of an ass you are," Kaitlyn snapped jerking her finger away from his hold. Thank goodness, she had seated Vance in one of the furthest booth in the café- their conversation wasn't within earshot of anyone.

"Don't you worry about that darling, I treat well-mannered and civilized women with decency. It is rather funny how a girl like Leila is friends with the likes of you," he remarked smoothly. Kaitlyn took a sharp intake of breath. How dare he insult her so blatantly.

"Well, I know polite males that are totally different from you Vance," Kaitlyn replied, her tone indignant and her eyes shot a challenging gaze at his. "Matter of fact, I have a date with a lawyer tonight. And believe me Vance, he knows how to treat women with the uttermost respect."

The male bounty hunter nodded as he took a sip of the coffee he had ordered previously. "Good for you Kaitlyn, you need to have some interactions with some decent human beings considering the fact that you let vamps slobber all over your body every night"

Kaitlyn's glare was filled with such fierce intensity and rage, Vance's coffee would have boiled right then and there had it been subjected to the glare. Her fists were clenched tightly into a ball, ready to be thrown at his face- which was what Kaitlyn really wanted to do.

"Well, I bet he probably is a better kisser than you'll ever be," Kaitlyn shot back, using her last resort to humiliate Vance. Kevin was Vance's older cousin and often he would tell Kaitlyn about Vance's many humiliating stories. And the tale that a girl, when Vance was 18 years old, had out right told the entire high school that Vance was a crappy kisser was amongst them. Without waiting for her opponents reply, she stormed away from him. She didn't want to listen to whatever combat he was going to have.

Vance walked up to the front counter and took out his wallet.

"That would be sixty-one eighty Sir," Sharon informed, glancing briefly at the computer screen. Vance raised an eyebrow as he took out some bills.

"For two cups of coffee? Wow, you guys are unbelievably pricey," Vance returned holding out a large hundred. Money wasn't really his top concern though. Sharon frowned as she glanced back at his tab.

"No Sir, you had two cups of coffee, one banana split cream puffs, one chocolate éclair, and an apricot strudel," Sharon replied, clicking the mouse.

"Are you sure? I'm quite positive I only had two cups of black coffee."

"Sorry Sir, I'll have this rechecked in a moment." Sharon glanced over to another co-worker handling coffee cups. "Joanne, have you seen Kaitlyn? She was the only one covering for the front desk and there seems to be a problem."

Vance's lips quirked into an upward smile when he heard what Sharon had said about Kaitlyn being the one pressing buttons onto the tabs. "It's fine Miss. Keep the hundred."

"But Mister, that's too much change even for tips-

"Keep it. I rather have her do this than sabotage my apartment," Vance responded, walking out the door without explaining to the confused Sharon what he meant by his statement.

As he got into his Volvo, Vance realized, he never told Kaitlyn about what he wanted to talk about. Shifting the gears, he shook his head. The matter would just have to wait. Kaitlyn's anger would last perhaps for a day or two- then he would go and see her again. They would have this kind of routine at least five times a week, what was the term others used for this type of bickering? Oh yea…lover's quarrels.

But he sure didn't love her. At least…not quite anyways.

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~


End file.
